


Light

by SHSL_Emi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Pre-despair sdr2, Pretty much yeah, Sad, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Emi/pseuds/SHSL_Emi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt like her whole word was crumbling right in front of her eyes. She had been rejected, kicked out, and abandoned her for the wolves known as people that didn't understand her. They didn't understand her feelings, her words, and her music. They discarded her like a child's broken music box. (Pre-despair fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, guys! This theme (Light) was #3 for my 100 Themes Challenge. I first started it out as a Sondam fic, but then decided that Ibuki was where it was at.  
> This is pretty much going on the lines of pre-despair (before the events of sdr2), where Ibuki was rejected by her band and her parents aren't the nicest (I've heard theories about how when Ibuki had the despair fever, it reflected on how her parents were).  
> But, yeah. [I deeply apologize for not indenting but for some reason I can't..?]  
> I may do a series of pre-despair drabbles and add on to this one cause goddamn I wanna write pre-despair now. It just depends on how successful this one is.  
> Enjoy guys c:  
> ~**********************************************************************************~

She felt like her whole word was crumbling right in front of her eyes. She had been rejected, kicked out, and abandoned for the wolves known as people that didn't understand her. They didn't understand her feelings, her words, nor her music. They discarded her like a child's broken music box. The rain poured down around her, and she felt even more alone in this godforsaken city. The street lights beamed down on her, and she buried her head into her knees. Her guitar was heavy on her back, and she was drenched in rain water. She let out a soft sob, and the hot tears streamed down her cheeks.  
 _“Ibuki! You've changed!”_  
Those words rang throughout her head. She clutched her knees tighter in anger and frustration. All she wanted to do was branch out and try something new. It was something her parents never approved of, but goddamn she didn't care. She was tired of their strict rules. She was tired of them telling her that if she pursued this path; she was going to fail. She was tired of their constant belittling they always did whenever she came home. She knew damn well what she was doing, and nobody could stop her.  
 _“Ibuki, nobody wants to hear that screamo shit! We know what's good for you. Stick to lighter music.”_  
But, it was the only way that Ibuki could express herself. Screaming always left her feeling light-headed and free. It was the light at the end of the tunnel of the crappy life she lived. She needed to let it all out, and that way was the only way she could.  
 _“Ibuki, you're worthless! I don't want you living underneath my roof anymore.”_  
She had been discarded like a broken doll. Nobody wanted her anymore. They only wanted her old, light Ibuki; not her new image of Ibuki.  
“They don't appreciate you.” spoke a feminine, melodic voice.  
Ibuki noticed the rain had stopped pouring on her, and she slowly looked up. She was greeted by a girl standing over her with deep blue eyes, beautiful long strawberry-blonde hair in pony-tails, and stylish clothes. A small, sorry smile was plastered on the strangers face.  
“Ibuki,” Ibuki started to say. “Ibuki just wants to be loved and needed.”  
The girl leaned down to eye level with Ibuki. Her eyes connected with Ibuki's.  
“I know, honey.” She said in a soft, understanding tone. “Nobody ever appreciates the exotic, and nobody ever appreciates the gift the people like yourself posses.”  
The girl reached out a hand and placed it on Ibuki's cheek. Her fake red nails softly scratched her cheek, comforting. The musician's tears stopped, and the stranger smiled.  
“There we go,” She said, smiling. “Stop your crying. You're better than that.”  
“Ibuki... is?”  
The stranger smiled again.  
“Of course, and I need people like you who have been cast aside to die.”  
Ibuki felt a small flutter in her heart. She was needed. She wasn't going to be cast away to the cold. She was going to be appreciated finally by someone who saw everything her way.  
“Really..?” She sniffled, wiping her cheeks with the back of her sleeve.  
“Of course, of course.” said the other. "I always have use for a person who makes beautiful music, such as yourself."  
The stranger stood up and held out her hand.  
“Doesn't Ibuki want to be wanted?” She persuaded. “Doesn't Ibuki want to be needed? Doesn't Ibuki want to prove to everyone that have cast you out like a broken instrument, that Ibuki is worth something? Ibuki, I am your light to a new and better world. Will you join me?”  
Ibuki felt her heart leap in her chest, and she smiled. The words the stranger had said were resonating throughout Ibuki's head. She could see clearly now. The tears were now completely gone, and were replaced with new tears of joy. She grasped the strangers hand and stood up. The stranger gave her a reassuring smile, and started walking with Ibuki in tow. The rain had cleared, but the gray clouds still lingered in the sky. The stranger was her savior, her messiah, and was going to bring her into a better world. After passing a few buildings, and passing multiple stores, the stranger finally stopped. Ibuki stopped behind her and peered over the girl's shoulder. They stood in front of a familiar school that Ibuki knew all too well. She glanced at the stranger, who know had a new, wicked smile on her face. The stranger turned to face her, and she finally realized who the stranger was. The stranger she had adored from afar.  
“I am Junko Enoshima.”spoke up the stranger. “I'm here to show you my way of the world, and lead you into a better light of despair.”


End file.
